This invention relates to the treatment of waste material, and more particularly to treating waste material containing alkali metals such as sodium and potassium, in a controlled atmosphere furnace. The invention is particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for treating sewage sludge, municipal, industrial or community garbage, trash or refuse, for example.
It is desirable to treat waste material, which contains alkali metals such as sodium and potassium in a furnace in order to reduce the volume thereof, free the volatiles and to put it in a stable, non-putridable organic form, which is suitable for such purposes as land fill, for example. Heretofore, attempts have been made to burn the carbon contained in such waste material at a low temperature, but difficulties were experienced due to the formation of slag in the furnace, which tended to fuse and attack the furnace brick work, as well as causing rabbling problems in multiple hearth furnaces.
The present invention is directed to a method for overcoming the foregoing problems in a new and improved manner, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.